Zilla Jr: Mayhem in Miami
by The GRC Writers Group
Summary: When the Crustaceous Rex surfaces to terrorize Miami Beach, Zilla Jr comes to town for a good old fashioned monster brawl.


**I really enjoyed making this story quite a bit, especially because I haven't made a story like this in a long time. If you don't care about my long message, just go ahead and skip down to the story.**

 **Hi everyone, it's Tum here (or Tumcat01 or VeryTum, I have too many aliases). I'm not sure how many people still care about my stories or anything, but I'm here with a brand new oneshot for fans and new readers alike. Yes, I have a history with GRC, not a very smooth one either. But details aside, I am back and so glad to have made amends with people I wronged and so glad to forgive and come back.**

 **I figured a good way to make a return was to write a simple story of Zilla Jr battling a classic enemy from the animated series with my own twists. No, this isn't connected to any of my other fanfictions or anything like that, it's just a oneshot.**

 **To anybody wondering, no, I am not going to finish Godzilla: Pathos or anything.**

 **Please enjoy this story, and hopefully, some of you are happy to see a new Zilla fic or happy to see my work again :)**

…

Colonel Victor Ravi adjusted his expensive sunglasses further up his tan brown nose, squinting despite the protective dark lenses covering his eyes. He looked along the glistening beach of Miami Florida, once teeming to the brim with laughter and scantily clad men and women all around playing volleyball and splashing in the brilliant blue water.

There were still people on the beach, being shooed away by soldiers in green camo uniforms. Taking the beachgoers place were tanks that rolled onto the sand, barrels directed at the ocean as if to reach for the bright blue horizon.

A rather slim white man rushed over to Ravi and saluted, receiving a nod from the colonel. The man cleared his throat and announced, "Sir, we're trying to evacuate the city as swiftly as possible, but many civilians are unwilling to go.".

Ravi glanced at the soldier and frowned. He already had an ugly frown on his pockmarked face, but now his lips curled even further downward. He spoke with a very low voice, as usual. "Damned people don't know what's coming...keep the evacuation going, don't let a couple rowdy morons keep you from doing your damn jobs."

The white man nodded without any attitude and briskly turned around and hurried off to continue the exodus.

Ravi was known among his fellow peers and soldiers to be an impatient man. Perhaps it had something to do with his personal life? He'd been divorced and had no legal custody over his daughter, and he could only see her for fourteen days a year. He certainly wasn't getting any younger, that was for sure. Overall, he was just a rather unpleasant man. A terrifyingly well built macho man to say the least.

He looked out to the ocean again. Gentle waves tickled the damp solid shoreline with its' foamy white edge, too shy to come any further on the beach. The sun beat down mercilessly too. The clouds took a good vacation that day and didn't show any signs of returning to ease the sun's brutal heat.

Where was that damn biologist? The colonel had been informed upon his arrival to Miami that an expert was on his way to provide "vital" information about the threat that could be arriving any minute.

Ravi didn't care about the chemistry of this incoming beast, he just wanted to kill it quickly and get this over with. As for the biologist, all that mattered to Ravi was that this nerd didn't get himself killed since the colonel knew he'd be responsible for him once he arrived.

Just then, the same slender white man came striding over to Ravi with a young man wearing a red jacket and a pale green t-shirt. His sleeves were rolled up, bunching at his elbows. The man's emerald blue eyes still had so much life to them, despite his unsmiling face that appeared neither mad or happy. Just from looking at him, Ravi immediately knew this wasn't a man of incredible physical power or abilities. He was some booksmart pretty boy with soft brown locks of hair. He _had_ to be the biologist.

"Nick Tatopoulos, colonel." the biologist greeted Ravi, offering a handshake. The colonel simply stared at Nick for a few seconds, letting the latter's hand hang in the air by itself, refusing to shake.

"Just tell me if there's anything important that I should know about this thing." Ravi growled turning his head back to the sea, still squinting under his sunglasses.

Nick blinked and shook his head briefly. This guy certainly fit the lone-wolf type of army guy. "Very well then...my team back in New York don't exactly know how or where this thing came from as well as how it came into being, but we know it originated somewhere in the Carribean and first came ashore in Jamaica. The massive crustacean stands on two massive appendages and can amazingly balance it's entire weight on them without stumbling."

Colonel Ravi scoffed and brushed a line of sweat from his upper lip. "Anything useful to tell me, Tapadopolis?"

Nick frowned and paused. "...It's Tatopoulos...the creature stands about 90 meters tall and 70 meters in length from one leg to the other. It has four tentacles attached to its' underbelly and a very unique mouth, opening with four leaf-like 'lips' so-to-speak. The creature feeds primarily on tar or similar substances, and it is known to consume entire buildings piece by piece."

"Pfft, still no useful information." Ravi said spitting on the sand. His saliva hit the bright beach with an ugly splat.

Nick peered at him. He clearly wasn't taking this very seriously. "Humans are a recent addition to it's diet too..."

"Listen Tadap—Tatap—...Nick, what the hell do you even call something as ridiculous as what you're describing?" Ravi sneered as he put his hands on his waist and turned to Nick. He was taller than the biologist, but Nick wasn't intimidated.

"Crustaceous Rex, colonel...and you _shouldn't_ take this monster so lightly. The only thing that saved the entirety of Jamaica from Crusty was a good friend of mine..."

The colonel rolled his eyes and leaned his face closer to Nick's, daring him to say anything more ridiculous. "One of your science boys stopped a big ass monster? That what you're telling me?"

Nick stuck his chin out a little, showing he wasn't afraid as he muttered with a subtle smirk, "A much bigger friend, I assure you...".

The two would've gotten physical had there not been a sudden holler from several soldiers on the shoreline, all of them yelling, "Enemy spotted! It's surfacing!".

Both Nick and Ravi turned to see the waves pull back suddenly as an eruption of white ocean water burst a good distance from the beach. A monstrous, dark green mess of a creature stood flailing its' tentacles beneath itself while spreading its' gut wrenchingly putrid mouth, emitting a horrible screech that split the sky. Several soldiers sprinted to their positions and readied their various weapons, but some stood shaking in shock from the ear-piercing scream. One pale soldier dropped his missile launcher and stuttered, "D-Dear God...look at the size of it...".

The Crustaceous Rex had arrived.

Now that Victor Ravi had a clear view of the beast, his attention snapped straight to taking such an abomination down. Striding with swift tense steps, the colonel barked orders to his soldiers. "Focus fire on that thing's head, people!"

A common soldier with sunburn all over his face held binoculars to his eyes and shouted, "Colonel! Tango's approximately a hundred-fifty meters out!".

Nick gulped and watched as the C-Rex grunted, shaking the fleshy tentacles on its' abdomen beneath it. When its' monstrous four-way maw spread open, dark sludgy tar seeped from the cavity that made up its' throat, raining into the waters below. The creature could've been bleeding for all Nick knew. Indigestion?

Whatever the reason, the monster was agitated. It was breathing heavily, huffing and spewing black pungent tar. When it finished, it's bulging black eyes looked out at the beach ahead.

Residents of Miami that had been resisting the military forces now looked wide eyed in terror at the giant. Nearly all of these people were experiencing their first true encounter with a monstrous kaiju. Stories and news reports of creatures attacking Japan were heard quite often, but now, America had demons of its' own to deal with. Miami was doomed.

The people needed no encouragement. Screaming, they all ran for their cars, bikes, houses to grab valued things in their homes. Some just began running as far from the city as possible, while others shoved and pushed vigorously to get to their destinations.

The C-Rex glanced at the line of defenses set up on the beach. From the shore, Nick watched the kaiju anxiously when suddenly, the barrels of two tanks thundered and jolted with shock. Not even a full second later, two bursts of orange flames popped on the Crustaceous Rex's arm and shoulder. The sudden explosions made Nick's heart jump, but Ravi stood motionlessly, expecting to see rivers of blood pouring from open wounds.

Instead, the C-Rex was hardly even fazed. It budged slightly at the impact of the two shots, but no blood. At that moment, several other tanks began firing, some shots missing, other shots blasting the monster in the face and shoulders. Even the shots directed at its' mouth did nothing. The creature screeched and began stomping on its' two legs, closing in on Miami.

"Tango moving in, a hunded-twenty meters out!" called the same soldier with binoculars. Ravi's lip twitched in contempt. Newfound stress entered his mind. He hadn't been expecting the beast to pummel through so many shots. This thing had no weak point!

Every step it took, water blew up into the sky like geysers. It was hideous to even look at while it moved, constantly drooling and oozing tar with slimy tentacles beneath it swinging around in a lifeless manner.

"C'mon you ugly shit...DO NOT CEASE FIRE! CARRY ON WITH THE ASSAULT!" Ravi commanded. But his soldiers needed no further orders. Bravery and the sense of duty in the soldiers had broken into sheer terror and survival instinct. If that thing reached the shore, everyone would face horrible deaths. The thought of being crushed like bugs under its' hands, being mutilated by those tentacles, or swallowed whole and digested for hours kept everyone determined to kill the beast.

Mortar after mortar and rocket after rocket bombarded the C-Rex to no avail. It was unstoppable.

"Tango's seventy meters out sir!" hollered the binocular soldier. His voice was considerably higher and much more urgent than before. Who could blame him?

Nick grabbed the colonel by his shoulder and pleaded, "You have to focus fire somewhere else! The creature's armor is impenetrable!"

Ravi glared at Nick. He threw the biologist's hand off his shoulder and yelled, "Have any suggestions WHERE to shoot?!".

Nick looked back to the sea. The titan was closing in faster now, impatient and angrier than before. It let out another terrible screech that made everyone's skin crawl and spine shudder. Every time it used it's massive arms to catapult one side of its' body in front of the other to walk, the joints bent, revealing a chink in the armor.

"Colonel, tell them to aim for the joints now!" Nick shouted. Ravi didn't need to give the order however. His men already heard Nick, and without waiting for their commanding officer to give the order, they fired everything they had at the monsters' two massive arm joints.

Many of the shots still hit its' chest or shoulders, but when the first successful mortar round slammed into the C-Rex's left joint, the creature screamed out and stumbled, leaning heavily to the left. The shot slowed its' pace considerably.

Ravi, seeing that Nick's suggestion worked, found new hope and shouted, "ALL FIRE AT THE JOINTS! GIVE THAT BASTARD HELL!".

The noises were deafening with all those tanks and launchers firing in unison. The Crustaceous Rex shrieked again and stumbled heavily, nearly tipping over in the water. It was becoming engulfed in a large pillar of smoke due to all the hellfire it was being hammered with.

The soldier with the binoculars raised them once again to his eyes and said with a sudden morale boost, "Fifty meters out! Tango has ceased progression!".

Ravi's eyes were deathly focused on the cloud of smoke covering the Crustaceous Rex. He wanted to see this thing die. He wanted to see it pulled to pieces and sold around the world. No giant monster was an ally of humanity. But humanity could triumph over anything.

There was a brief silence as the tank shots slowed down, eventually coming to a halt. Everyone looked on in anticipation as a very low groan was heard from the pillar of smoke. The creature must've been getting comfortable to die.

In the next few seconds, everyone's jaw dropped in awe and horror as the creature lunged skyward from the smoke, hurling itself at least one hundred meters towards the blue sky. The worst was yet to come however.

Nick's skin went cold as the Crustaceous Rex roared and began plummeting straight down towards the beach. Ravi gasped audibly and stepped back, knowing it was no use trying to run. The soldier with the binoculars dropped his gear and stood shaking before screaming in absolute desperation, "INCOMING!".

Everyone scrambled away from their positions. People sprinted for the city, tanks rolled as fast as they could go, but it was all futile. A looming shadow covered nearly everybody trying to escape, and Nick knew death was coming.

Right at the last second, Ravi rushed towards Nick and threw him back. The biologist cried out and felt his back hit the sand harshly, and about a second after he landed, so did the Crustaceous Rex.

The impact was mortifying. The entire ground shook violently as massive geysers of sand were flung up from the ground. The sound of metal tanks being crushed, the horrific screech of the beast responsible; everything worked together to create a nightmare scenario. Nick covered his face and curled up, hoping nothing would crush him. He was covered in sand, but its' softness was no comfort.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself under shade from the sun. Looking up, he was right next to the Crustaceous Rex's hand, planted firmly in the beach. Any closer, and Nick would've been paste. His vision was slightly blurred from all the shaking, but when it cleared, he could clearly see broken, bloodied binoculars next to the creature's hand. The pour soul was underneath it, loyal to his duty until the end.

Where was Ravi? Nick had been pushed away by the colonel, so where was the man himself? Crushed like his comrade? He looked to his left and froze at what he saw.

Victor Ravi was on his back panting. His glasses and beret had fallen off, revealing graying black hair and soulless gray eyes with a hideous scar right above his left eyebrow. When Nick had first met him, he seemed so emotionless, inhuman almost. Now, he was looking very human, because he was afraid.

Ravi was staring up at the Crustaceous Rex with direct eye contact.

The monster leaned down slowly towards him, examining his prey. His abdominal tentacles wiggled like sensors. The colonel was wafted with the scent of the creature's god awful breath and retched, nearly throwing up right there.

His fear turned to anger. Ravi's breathing sped up as he shouted with a broken, furious voice, "Y-You fucking stink...like what you see?! FUCKING COME GET A BITE YOU BIG UGLY FUCK!". Reaching into his waist holster, he pulled out a fifty caliber pistol and let out a war cry, unloading his whole clip at the monster's face, knowing all too well it would do nothing.

The Crustaceous Rex growled and watched him take his final stand. When Ravi heard the fateful click of the empty chamber, he stared up at the beast and threw his pistol in defiance. The kaiju was not amused. It gagged for about a second before spewing hot black tar all over the colonel. He shrieked out in pain and disgust as he flailed his arms and legs, throwing the tar everywhere. Nick watched in horror and sorrow as he covered himself. No human should ever suffer a fate like that.

After a few seconds of watching Ravi squirm and scream, the Crustaceous Rex's tentacles stretched down and grabbed hold of him, bringing the colonel to it's mouth and opened it's abominable jaws. Victor Ravi yelled one more time in defiance before being pushed into the monsters' throat, clamping its' entire mouth over the two tentacles holding Ravi before pulling them out. They were empty now.

Nick felt sick to his stomach, feeling his lip quiver in disgust. He'd never actually seen how the Crustaceous Rex ate its' prey, and the preparation for the meal was horrific. The C-Rex roared again before lifting its' hands and walking off to the city. The few remaining soldiers on the beach were quiet, knowing better than to try and stop it.

The other batch of troops in the city turned their heads and saw the lumbering titan stomp into the city, immediately crushing two small buildings beneath its' hands. Civilians that were still scurrying around rushed even more, screaming in the chaos.

The city soldiers opened fire on the beast, doing anything they could to halt the C-Rex. Just like the beach soldiers' earlier attempts, their weapons did nothing against it. Nick watched from the beach as the Crustaceous Rex engulfed its' maw on a thin building, ripping chunks out of it and smashing it to pieces. Miami would be reduced to rubble within the hour. Nothing could stop it.

One of the surviving men on the beach cried out in anger and hopelessness pointing to the sea, "Oh look, just what we needed! ANOTHER ONE!".

Nick looked at the ocean, expecting to see the creature's mate or offspring. That would spell doom for Miami even faster. What did they do to deserve such harsh punishment?

It was not another C-Rex however.

A massive bulge in the water was coming straight towards the beach. Not a wave, a wide bulge.

As it got closer, rows of cadet blue spines emerged from the surface of the water, slicing through it like fins. A familiar low grumble emitted from the ocean, and Nick knew exactly who was coming to dinner.

…

The Crustaceous Rex tore down a building with forty stories, starting at the base and punching through until it collapsed on itself. Screeching, it pushed its' mouth against the rubble that remained and sucked up everything left over including the cement, steel supports, and even office chairs and unlucky victims that were unable to escape the building in time.

It rested on its' two hands planted on both sides of its' body. With all these buildings, it was going to have a feast today. Once it finished this entire city, it would retreat to the ocean and hibernate for a few weeks, perhaps a few months to digest everything. When it grew hungry again, it would rise from the depths and seek out another city to satisfy its' appetite.

As it ate, a loud stomp echoed behind it from the beach. Immediately, the C-Rex stopped eating and slowly turned its' body around growling. Something else had come ashore.

When it finally turned around, it hissed threateningly at the towering kaiju standing across from it where the beach met the city.

Its' tall, slender but muscular build dripped seawater, and its' light gray torso and belly stood upright on two, saurian legs. The cadet blue spines on its' back poked out as fiercely as the kaiju glared at the Crustaceous Rex.

Many had seen this towering beast before, but a number of people saw it for the first time ever. The soldier closest to Nick stuttered in awe, "G-G-Godzilla?!".

Nick shook his head smirking and muttered, "Not quite...".

Zilla Jr let out a massive roar, identical to his Japanese counterpart's iconic roar. The C-Rex felt the wind push against its' face from the roar and stepped back hissing again. The kaiju was of Godzillian descent.

Zilla Jr closed his mouth and sized up his opponent. They were about the same height, but he saw how large and bulky the C-Rex's hands and arms were. He could definitely pack a hard punch with those, even more so than Zilla himself. He would have to be weary of those.

The C-Rex fluttered its' tentacles and shrieked its' terrible roar before charging head on. Zilla Jr tensed up and turned his body to the left as if not interested. Right as his enemy approached, he flung the thick of his tail against the Crustaceous Rex's head, knocking the lumbering monster on its' side. The two buildings that the kaiju fell on caved in instantly, crushed down to the ground by the weight.

Zilla turned around, sneering at the C-Rex. He shook his head and snorted hot air, challenging the monster to get back up and take its' beating.

Crustaceous Rex flailed its' arms and tentacles around, scrambling to get back up. It stood shaking angrily and screeched again at Zilla before leaping towards him. Zilla was taken off surprise and was tackled sideways into the city. The two came falling down, smashing against the road and small shops, sending debris and dust everywhere.

The survivors and soldiers still in the city could feel every thundering footstep taken by these giants. What if one of them fell onto the people? Or what if they knocked over more buildings and flattened everyone beneath?

Zilla Jr snarled beneath the C-Rex pinning him down and swiped at its' face with his talons. The creature jerked its' head up, just out of range of the claws. It shrieked and lifted its' right arm, rocketing it back down against Zilla's snout. He cried out as it slammed into his face over and over.

Nick could hear the booming impacts of the blows and frowned with concern. "Come on Zilla...fight!"

The Crustaceous Rex drove its' lower backside pincer straight into Zilla Jr's stomach. Hot steamy blood spewed from his stomach as Zilla roared ferociously in pain and rage. His eyes landed on the attackers abdominal tentacles and raked his hand on the creatures' belly, this time feeling the satisfying slice of soft flesh. He yanked his claws upward and listened to the ripping noise accompanied by dark green chunky blood.

C-Rex howled in agony and backed off slightly from Zilla Jr, allowing the kaiju to kick out with his feet. C-Rex was sent hurling back against another multi-story building, damaging it badly but not quite knocking it down.

Zilla Jr stood to his feet and examined his belly. Red blood smeared where the entry point of his wound was, but it was not severe. It was certainly enough to make him stumble a bit and groan.

The C-Rex, high on adrenaline, got right back up and roared at Zilla. It stamped its' feet on the ground and charged after Zilla Jr again, thinking he was fazed enough to not defend himself from another attack.

Zilla Jr growled and held his stomach with his right hand. He stood still, seemingly doing nothing and waiting for the Crustaceous Rex to make contact again.

Civilians from afar watched in awe at the vicious battle, but they all gasped as one man shouted and pointed, "L-Look at its' back!".

Those blue spinal plates along Zilla Jr's back flickered with a bright glow a few times before lighting up fully. His eye flashed to an intense yellow color as his mouth steamed. Nick knew exactly what was going to happen.

Right as the C-Rex closed in on him and lunged, Zilla Jr arched his back and snapped his jaws open, emitting a burning hot ray of green energy right at his enemy's face. The C-Rex squealed and whimpered as it collapsed down, feeling the intense heat of Zilla's radioactive beam against his face. It crawled away while Zilla continued focusing his beam on its' back and neck.

Zilla Jr ceased firing and closed his mouth. The beam seemed to work in fazing the C-Rex, but it didn't do any visceral damage. Its' armor was much to protective. He would have to find a weak point, but it didn't seem to have any!

Unless…

Zilla Jr glanced down at his hand. Dark green blood still coated his talons. The Crustaceous Rex was vulnerable beneath its' abdomen where the tentacles sprouted! If he could find a way to turn it over or get beneath it…

As the C-Rex crawled away, its' arm scraped against the building it had previously been thrown into. Zilla Jr heard the noise of supports breaking and shot a look over at the massive tower beginning to fall on its' side.

Civilians looked up and screamed in terror as the building began tumbling straight down towards them. Many began running, but many cowered down in fear. It was no use outrunning a collapsing building.

A loud crash boomed through the city as chunks of the building smashed into the ground. But the people beneath the building were still alive. They looked up to see Zilla Jr on his hands and knees above them, gritting his teeth and carrying the weight of crushed debris on his back and shoulders. The building had been completely destroyed. But by instinct, he'd protected those innocent civilians and allowed the weight of the building to tumble down on his back and carry the load.

People looked up in awe and relief. That huge, terrifying monster just saved their lives...but why? Wasn't it here to destroy everything too?

Zilla Jr yelped as he felt slimy tentacles wrap firmly around his tail. It yanked him backwards and dragged him towards the C-Rex. The people saved by Zilla all ran for their lives to get away from the battle.

Zilla Jr clawed at the ground in front of him to halt himself from being dragged, but his talons only scraped at cement with no good grip. The Crustaceous Rex growled as it reeled Zilla Jr beneath its' belly and held him on his hands and knees with his tentacles.

It opened its' maw and prepared to brew up more tar and slick Zilla's head with it to incapacitate the kaiju. Once it had him down, he could deliver a fatal blow.

He hadn't considered two things however:

Zilla Jr had sharp spines along his back, and he was a highly crafty, intelligent creature.

Clenching his fists, Zilla Jr propelled his back upward into the C-Rex's abdomen, stabbing several wounds into it and sending gouts of blood and chunks of flesh everywhere, skewering the beast. The Crustaceous Rex screeched and immediately loosened its' grip on Zilla Jr, stumbling backwards.

Zilla Jr picked himself up, snarling and turning around. He brought his fist up and swung it firmly under the creatures' chin and followed up with a swift kick to the chest. Fazed by both massive blows, the C-Rex fell on its' back and exposed its' torn up abdomen, still leaking blood and bile.

The reptile stomped to the C-Rex and pushed its' foot down on its' shoulder and broadened his shoulders before blasting a hot ray of green atomic energy straight into the Crustaceous Rex's belly, roasting the creature's guts. It screamed and sputtered blood and tar from its' jaws before dropping its' arms down and laying still.

Zilla Jr closed his mouth and panted. He looked down at the flaming corpse of the C-Rex. Well, that was _one_ way to deep fry a crabcake…

Surviving soldiers and civilians watched the victorious kaiju in silent awe as he stepped over the corpse and began walking to the sea, still clutching his bloodied stomach.

Right then, six missiles slammed against his back and neck, exploding on contact and causing Zilla Jr to stumble forward and roar in anger. He growled dangerously as he watched three jets zoom overhead from behind him. Even after stopping that monster from devastating all of Miami, they were trying to kill him.

Humans need to be taught a good lesson.

His back spines lit up again. His stomach boiled and churned with rage as he opened his steamy mouth, intent on vaporizing those jets.

"STOP!"

The words came from down below on the beach. Zilla Jr recognized the voice instantly and looked down to the speaker. Nick Tatopoulos was waving his arms and shaking his head desperately.

Just for this one human, Zilla Jr had a soft spot. The two had a history together, unlike any other relationship. The human race was flawed, very much so. But Nick had shown him the better side of humanity; why it was worth getting along in this world.

"Zilla, don't hurt anyone! They're just scared!" Nick pleaded as he pointed at the ocean with his whole arm and yelled, "Go! Just swim away!".

The kaiju heeded his words and glanced once more at the jets. They were circling around to fire at him again, and although they would do no significant damage, he would certainly not be able to stop himself from destroying them this time.

So he strode off into the ocean, submerging himself as fast as possible and disappearing beneath the waters. Nick watched as Zilla Jr left, reducing himself to hip deep in water, to submerging everything but his spines, and finally escaping into the Atlantic.

How did he know to come to Miami to fight the Crustaceous Rex? Did he have his scent for a while now? Was he always intent on hunting it down?

Did he come to follow Nick?

The biologist turned his head and sighed, looking at the devastated city of Miami. It was in bad shape, yes. But Zilla had stopped it from being reduced to absolutely nothing.

A soldier beside Nick mumbled in shock trembling, "Th-That thing saved our asses...f-for what?".

Nick didn't answer. He had no answer.

…

Zilla Jr surfaced on a plateau along the Equator and breathed softly to himself, rubbing his sore wound. He would heal within a day or two, but it irritated him quite a bit. Around the same time that he surfaced, another kaiju came surging up from underwater.

Godzilla loved to make grand entries, but there was no need for that in the middle of the ocean. He stood a couple meters taller than Zilla Jr and always seemed more intimidating. He stood across from Zilla Jr, eyeing the younger kaiju and looking down at his wound. "Rough day I see..."

Zilla Jr looked at Godzilla and back down to his belly. His voice was quiet but firm, unlike Godzilla's loud and confident booming voice. "Could be worse."

The king of monsters continued examining Zilla Jr. He was so different from him, yet so alike in several ways. They both came from very different worlds that also happened to be in the same shared world. Their destinies were intertwined with each other.

Godzilla smirked very lightly and said, "They won't ever like us, you know that. We just have to protect them from their own destruction sometimes."

Zilla Jr nodded briefly and turned his head away. He felt uncomfortable around Godzilla; something about his presence. Without any further words, the boy turned away and swam off.

Godzilla watched him leave and stood still. He wondered why Zilla Jr refused to come and live on Monster Island with the rest of the Earth Defender kaiju. Maybe he just liked being alone. Perhaps he felt out of place with them.

Turning his head away, Godzilla submerged himself and swam off in the opposite direction.


End file.
